


Corporal Celestial Poison

by Elina_Lahote



Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina_Lahote/pseuds/Elina_Lahote
Summary: Lucy, having traveled the country for a year before making it to Magnolia and joined Fairy Tale. She became quick friends with everyone but Laxus and the Thunder Legion, and promoted to S-Class after Natsu and Happy stole the mission to Galuna Island, but kept it a secret. Upon returning to find the guildhall in shambles she told Master Makarov of all her other powers. Story is also on Fanfiction.net





	1. Chapter 1 - A Criminals' Probation

**Lucy’s POV:**  
1 year it has been. One whole god damned fucking year since any one has spoken to me aside from the Thunder Legion, Laxus, Mira, Master, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia and Happy. Lisanna hates my guts. When I am at the guild, I can feel the glares of team Natsu. Over the past year, I went from wearing skirts and skimpy shirts to a hooded black trench coat, black leather bustier, crop flare black coal, Hades machina. I do not smile and I stop pretending to be someone I am not. I left team Natsu a month after been ignored; I have been solo ever since. Knock knock. Walking over to the door, I opened it to find Lahar and Cobra.  
“Hello Lahar, Cobra. What can I do for you two?” I questioned, opening it farther for them to enter. Both looked extremely surprised at the fact that I held no hostility towards Cobra as they walked through the door. I lead them to the living room and sat of the couch, they sat on the three-seated couch that was in front of me. “Would you two like anything to eat or drink?” It includes anything poison; if you want Cobra, I directed those thoughts to him. He nodded in appreciation.  
“A coffee for the both of us and no poison for him, Miss Heartfilia, thank you” Yea right. If he does not want Cobra to have poison, then he can fuck all kinds of duck. Cobra snickered lightly, reminding me that he can hear thought and souls.  
“Alright, Captain Lahar” Let us see if he notices that I am not going to listen, want some bleach? Cobra nodded without Lahar noticing and left to the kitchen, closing the door behind me and making them a coffee each, using bleach instead of milk for Cobra “Here you go” I sat the cups down don’t forget to make a face at the fact there is ‘no’ poison in there, Cobra. He did just that, made a face like ‘gross, this is disgusting’ and Lahar laughed. “So, what is it that you are here for?”  
“Well, the council has decided that Cobra has done his time but we are putting him on probation and the only guild that I know that can do this is Fairy Tail and who better then the Light of the guild.” I flinch at the name I known as, once upon a time. Lahar missed it but Cobra did not. “We will pay for his expenses and any damage he may cause but you will be held responsible for any death, disembowelment or illegal actions that may occur.” Cobra snarled at something and my guest would be something he thought.  
“Alright, I’ll do it but you have to pay for the rent, Lahar, and any renovations that may need done.” I said with a devilish glint in my eyes.  
“No, that will not be happening.” He said firmly.  
“Fine then, have fun explaining to the guild that Cobra will be a part of the guild, in person.” What he does not know is that the rent is 700,000 jewels because of team Natsu; add the renovations that are going too happened and he is going to be broke. Cobra smiled slightly at me without Lahar seeing it and I returned it.  
“Fine, you have yourself a deal.” Lahar agreed slight pale ha that is for putting more stress on gramps with all that unnecessary paperwork just because of team Natsu, you cheeky dick waffle. Lahar then left after giving me the papers that needed to be sign within a week and Cobra let out a laugh, a bellowing laugh.  
“Ne, Cobra I have something, well more like someone you might want to see.” This caused him to stop laughing and look at me in confusion. Gesturing for him to follow me, I lead him to my closet and hit a button that opened a door that was not visible. The room that the door leads to was extremely overheated. In the middle of the room was a large cushion that held a purple something with scales. “I found her on a mission a couple months back, heavily injured and I could remember her with you from when we first met, so I took her in and had this made for her."  
“Cubellios,” Cobra whispered as a large snake head shifted so it was up and looking in the direction of Cobra. I left the room to give them some privacy, deciding to busy myself by making some dinner for the three of us; deciding on just some simple bolognas for Cobra and I and some dead animals for Cubellios. As I was in the middle of dishing up, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, engulfing me in a more then friendly embrace “thank you so much for taking care of her when it really wasn’t you responsibility. Thank you for caring for my friend” he pressed light kisses on my neck where his head was buried, running circles on my waist.  
“It’s ok. I wasn’t going to leave her there injured and besides, she became one of the few friends I have, Cobra.” I said, unintentionally telling him that there was not many people who care for me anymore and hope to Mavis he did not notice it.  
“Erik. Call me Erik, Bright Eyes” I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek, accidentally kissing him on the corner of his mouth before questioning me with “what do you mean by ‘few friends’, Bright Eyes?” my smile wiped off my face. I finish dishing up and handed him his food before sitting down, after giving Cubellios her food, and started eating, Erik following my example.  
“About a year ago Magnolia was sent to another dimension called Edolas. Here there were counterparts from Earthland, same looks, same voices, different personalities. Here the Struass siblings consist of three siblings. Mira, Elfman and the youngest Lisanna, Mira is an S-Class mage who took her siblings on S-Class mission at least once a month. Two year before I joined Mira took her siblings on an S-Class mission to get rid of a demon from the Book of Demons. It was Deliora. Elfman could not control his full body take over but as a last resource, he used full beast take over. As he could not control it, he lost control of the beast soul; Lisanna stood in front of him and tried to bring him back to the right mind space. Everyone thought that Elfman had killed her but her Edolas counterpart died and our Lisanna took her place there, in Edolas. Last year while in Edolas, the king planned to use us, as a source, which would have killed up in the process. While we were there, we learnt that Mystogan, the counterpart of Jellal, was the son of the king so to help him out Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretended to be demons that were going to kill everyone. Natsu and Mystogan fought, and then we came back. Lisanna came with as did all the Exceeds, since then everyone has ignored me give a select few and Lisanna hates my guts.” When I finished explaining Cobra placed his hands on the sides of my face, wiping the tears away before pulling me into his arms. As he embraced me, he kissed the top of my head.  
“Tomorrow, when we go to the guild if they so much as glare at you. I will make them regret it. I refuse to let them hurt you, Bright Eyes. You mean the world to me and I refuse to lose you, now that I have you.” He said it so sincerely that the smile on my face was never going to leave and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before finishing my food to wash the dishes. As I was going to grab my plate a tanned hand grabbed it before I could and took it away with another plate. “Go sit down, Bright Eyes. You cooked, I’ll clean and no complaints.” The tone in his voice left no room for arguments and promised punishment, if I disobeyed. I nodded, kissed his cheek and went to sit on the couch.  
I sat there lost in my thoughts for quite some time and did not notice Erik, appear in front of me, kneeling on his knees trying to gain my attention. It was not until I felt his breath on my lips that I snapped out of the trance that held me captive.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning of a New Story

**Lucy's POV:**  
Looking into his eye, he placed his hands on the sides of my face and tilted his head slightly so we did not bump our noses. I could tell that he was looking for any sign that I was going to back out but could not find any and sealed my lips with his own. Slowly I closed my eyes and all I felt was pure bliss. He moved the both of us so I was lying on my back with him on top of me. Deepening the kiss, he placed a hand on my hip and supported himself with his other, grinding roughly against my heat, pulling a breathily moan from my lips.  
My panties were useless to wear, as they were completely soaked. Before we could go further, there was knock on the door. Cobra growled and nipped my bottom lip before reluctantly got up, pulling me with him. He stuck his nose in the air and took a deep breath but I knew he was checking the scent.  
“Looks like Captain Rigid forgot to inform us of the old man dropping by. Go get the door, Bright Eyes, let’s see what he wants.” He commanded; there was something in his tone. Something, that made me do so with no objection and I did not mind one bit. Opening the door to find Gramps standing there with the stamp made me understand perfectly fine what was going on.  
“Hello, Gramps. Came to give Cobra his guild mark, I’m guessing.” It was not a question but a statement, though, Gramps nodded anyway. Moving out of the way to let him in I felt an arm wrap its way around my waist, pulling me into a muscular chest, “ready to get you guild mark?” he tensed and started shaking slightly, moving backwards forcing me to move with him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
“I can’t stand being touched, you I can stand in fact I love it when you do but others I can’t.” after he finished explaining, I looked at master and help my hand out for the stamp.  
“Then I’ll give you your guild mark. Where and what colour?” I turned to him asking as I pressed a small kiss to his chest, right where his heart is.  
“Right hip, in purple” he murmured burying his face into my hair, placing a small kiss. He was officially a fairy now. How do you feel, Erik? “Fine, at the moment though, Bright Eyes.” Nodding I turned to Gramps who had been watch the whole interaction very closely and could tell he was interested in the way we were around each other.  
“Gramps, could you inform the guild that Cobra is a part of the guild and if they even think of attacking him they will feel a world of pain.” I asked sweetly and Gramps shivered in fear knowing that I was all but sweet to the guild and I would follow through with my threat, “and tell the Thunder Legion that they have a new friend to sit with them at their table.” I spoke cheerfully with a bright smile at the thought of Cobra being with me at the guild. Erik, while we are at the guild I’ll call you Cobra, I know you do not want the guild calling you by your real name.  
“Alright, Bright Eyes but when we are sitting with those you trust call me Erik as well. I’ll see how I feel about them calling me by my real name.” nodding, I kissed his cheek before walking Gramps to the door. Cobra followed me and said bye to Gramps before pulling me back inside, closing the door and dragging me to bed where we fell asleep not a second after our heads hit the pillows.

  
**:.: Time Skip :.: Third POV :.:**

 

Waking up to the sunrays in the morning and an arm wrapped around her waist was enough to place a bright small on her face. Said arm tightened when she went to move and pulled her closer. The thoughts running through her head brought a frown on the owner of the arms’ face.  
“I could ask you if you want me too but just so you know I am probably going to fuck up at some point.” The sound of his voice startled her and she snapped her head towards the voice. There laid Cobra, bare chest and in his boxer shorts. With a slight nod, Cobra did just that, “Lucy, will be my girlfriend?” he asked, you could hear the smile and uncertainty in his voice as he asked her.  
“I would love that, Erik” they both smiled at each other before deciding to get up and get ready. They took turns having showers and had breakfast before leaving for the guild with Cubellios in tow. They could hear the uproar even before the guild came into view and the second the two entered, it went completely silent.  
“Ah, I see you two are here already. How are you, my children?” Gramps was standing on the bar in that crazy outfit he wears and had booze in his hand obviously. Cobra chuckled tightening his grip on Lucy’s waist as Cubellios wrapped herself around them in a protective manner and hissed as a warning, being extra protective of Cobra.  
“We’re great and Cobra is happy, at least he seems it.” Lucy answered and Cobra nodded assuring them that he was happy. This brought the guild members out of their daze and into their battle stances but before, they could attack Cobra; the Thunder Legion, Laxus, Mira, Master, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Juvia and Happy stood around them, ready to defend Cobra and Lucy as they all knew that they would attack Lucy with no hesitation. They have done so before. At the thought, Cobra growled and moved Lucy so she was behind him as Cubellios recognized a threat and lifted herself to so she was above all their heads, hissing at anyone who even shifted slightly.  
“If you attack them there will be severe consequences,” Master threatened, his tone was deadly, as he had come to think of Lucy as his granddaughter and Lucy saw him as her grandfather. They guild paled slightly having never been on the receiving end of his wrath and never want to be as they have all seen that outcome. The guild stood down as did Cobra and the group that did not ignore Lucy, when there was no threat. “Lucy, why don’t you take Cobra and Cubellios on a mission? I know that you were looking at one earlier yesterday and it has been on your mind since.” Nodding Lucy thought over the details for Cobra to see if he wanted to go on that.

  
**_*Starlight Village, giant humanoid creatures are_**  
 **attacking during the day and become dormant at night.**  
 **They keep eating people please help us.**  
 ** Reward: 100,000J and three Celestial Keys***

“Yea that seems like a good mission, Bright Eyes.” Cobra nodded pulling her into his chest and buried his face in her hair taking in her scent. I love it when you do that, Erik. He chuckled and nuzzled a bit rougher with a small smile on his face. I love when you smile, even if it is only a small smile. I wish you would smile more it looks good on you. This caused him to smile even more, making Lucy smile. “We’ll leave now, if you want” he lifted her head to look at him.  
“Yea, let’s go. Hey Mira, could you let the client know that we’re on our way?” Lucy requested as she and Cobra started walking out of the guild and in all honestly Lucy was glad not sure how much more of the treatment they have been giving her much long. Cobra squeezed her waist letting her know that he was there for her and Cubellios carefully rubbed her head against Lucy’s back.


End file.
